


The bonds that tie us

by Redfield



Series: Bonds of the Apocalypse. [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Glenn Rhee, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Carol Peletier, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Merle Dixon, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Rick has body hair, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Eight months have gone by since the fall of the farm, THe Dixon brothers are ready to give birth, but Rick is also set to go into Rut. The pack came up with a plan to help both situations...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Rick Grimes, Merle Dixon/Rick Grimes, Patricia/Hershel Greene, Rick Grimes/Carol Peletier, basically Rick/Everyone, possible Rick Grimes/Beth Greene
Series: Bonds of the Apocalypse. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Eight months. That’s how long the pack was dodging the horde of walkers which killed three of their members. Carl, under the tutelage of the Dixon brothers, became a proficient hunter for his age. He was a hell of a lot better than his heavy-footed father. With Daryl’s belly resting heavily on his hips, and Merle’s as well, both Dixons were ready to pop. The thing about Male Omegas is that their babies grow a bit quicker than an average woman’s fetus. So, both brothers were ready to give birth. It was hard to control their nesting habits, being on the move all the time. Dale, bless his older heart, allowed the Omegas to build their nest in his RV. That seemed to help them a bit.

But now they were faced with another dilemma: Rick’s encroaching Rut. Both Merle and Daryl were too far along to help him, but unknown to Rick, who went with Maggie on a run for baby supplies or at least things they can jury rig for pups, The Betas were conversing with the Omegas.

“You sure?” Andrea asked. She was keeping watching on top of the RV, but the sunroof was open, so she can hear everyone.

Daryl was rubbing the massive swell of his belly as Merle huffed and grumbled as he tried to get comfortable. Beth, Glenn, Carol, Jimmy, and Patricia all were in the nest with Daryl and Merle while Hershel and Dale kept a watch with Andrea.

“I’m sure. Merle and I cannot help him. Carol could, but she is a petite Omega and will need rest. I already talked to Maggie, and she agrees as well.” Daryl hissed as his baby’s elbow rammed against his bladder. Beth spoke up next.

“But still. You’re asking us to share Rick’s Rut.”

~~~…

Rick found some baby formula. While he was faithful of his mates in producing their own supply, this was too good to pass up. Maggie found stuff for blankets and reusable diapers. Some of the disposable diapers had mold growing on them. Forgoing the diapers, she followed the Alpha into another room that was hiding a dusty but still made bed. Perfect.

“Rick?” turning to the stubborn Delta, Rick was ready to reply if it weren’t for Maggie undoing her shirt.

“What the hell are you doing?” he stammered. Maggie remained in her dirty grey bra as she moved towards the Prime Alpha. She placed her smaller hand on Rick’s broader chest. Rick took several steps back.

“Maggie!” he kind of yelped as the strong-willed woman reached to cup the girth of his cock. She then tried her best at an Omega’s purr.

“Alpha…” Rick groaned as his cock stiffened at the attempt. With his Rut creeping upon them, he got hard at simple gestures from his Omegas but damn.

“Maggie. Stop,” he ordered. Maggie let out a whine.

“Aren’t I good enough, Alpha? I can be a willing partner for you. Your Rut is coming up.” Rick prayed for strength.

“Oh, Maggie. You will make a wonderful mate, but I am not going to sneak around my Omega’s back for a Rut romp.” at this Maggie chuckled.

“Oh, Rick. This was their idea. Carol is slightly too weak for a whole week of Rut, Beth is too young, and the Dixons are too far along in their pregnancies. They asked all the Betas and me if we were willing to breed with you.” Rick just gave her a dumb look.

“…Really? You would allow yourself to be mounted by me? And the others as well?” he asked. Maggie nodded.

“Hershel and Dale excluded. I am willing to let you…sample, what you are going to get.” Maggie now had a soft blush on her cheeks as she took in the exciting scent of Rick’s arousal. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra, letting the thin fabric fall away exposing her perky breasts. She had to bite back a giggle at Rick’s enamored eyes as they traced the freckles on her chest and around her navel. Rick took a step closer.

“…You sure you’re up for this? I will back off if you say no.” Rick replied. Maggie rolled her eyes and grabbed Rick’s hand, pushing it down on her breast.

“Does this seem like a no? Besides, I’m curious about how a True Prime’s knots feel inside me.” Maggie then yelped as Rick pulled her in closer to his body. He was rumbling as he took in her ready scent. She reached up to help Rick out of his own shirt, revealing his broad chest lightly dappled with coarse hair. She shuddered as Rick nipped her neck. Was this the breeding presence of an Alpha? She yelped again as Rick then lifted her and pinned her to the bed.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” he asked again. Maggie had to find his constant asking a bit cute.

“You are such a gentleman.” she teased, making Rick chuckle.

“I try to be.” He then leaned down to nip along her stomach, tracing his skilled tongue over her navel. She shuddered as Rick then reach down to undo her fly, gently pulling down the denim, exposing her white panties. She felt her body already starting to slicken up as she felt his nose brush her mound. She whimpered as he kissed her covered mound.

“Rick…stop teasing me,” Maggie whined. Rick started to rumble, leaning up enough to undo his fly, releasing his thick cock. Maggie felt her jaw drop.

“Holy fuck. How is that going to fit inside me?” she gasped. Rick chuckled, a soft blush on his stubbled cheeks.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” He then slid down and buried his face into the crevice of her thighs. Maggie yowled as Rick’s tongue was tracing letters in her pussy. She moaned as she felt her body tremble with the bout of intense pleasure. He was so skilled, he edged her right to the cliffside of an orgasm.

Maggie then whined as Rick pulled away. She glanced at the man, trembling with need as she saw the slender Alpha line himself up with her wetness. He sunk in, slow and steady. Maggie moaned.

“Rick…Alpha.” she started to mewl. Rick continued to rumble as he bottomed out, the stiff hair of his groin pressed against her soft lower lips. He remained still, allowing the feisty Delta to adjust to his size. She gently pinched the soft meat of his ass, making him hiss.

“You can continue.” Rick was very gentle with the woman as he started to rut with her.

~~~…

Daryl was purring as he gave his brother relief from his milk filled teats. Merle was petting his hair as he helpfully nursed on his brother. Merle was purring as well, petting Daryl’s messy hair and tracing his pup’s foot inside him.

“Last time I fed you like this, you were teeny. Your mama couldn’t feed you at that time, and I did.” Merle whispered. Daryl released his hold on Merle’s nipple, content to laying with his bond sister/ birth brother.

“I don’t remember my mother. I remember how she died, but that’s all. I remember you though, always you.” Daryl rearranged himself so he could lay next to Merle in their nest, gently pushing their round bellies close enough to touch.

“Dare…I have to tell you something,” Merle whispered. Daryl made a quizzical sound in his throat.

“What is it, Merle?” Merle reached out to caress his brother’s swollen stomach, rubbing the crease between them where their stomachs touched.

“I’m not a young Omega no more. Hell, I’m in my 50’s. I might not survive whelping my pup. SO if it comes to that…” Daryl made a soft wail at the thought.

“Daryl, if it comes down to that fact I might not survive labor, I want you to tend to my pup. Raise them alongside yours.” hormones were probably getting to him, as Merle felt Daryl sit up and place his head over his chest, above his heart. Both brothers were whimpering at the thought of losing one another.

“Merle…Don’t think such things. Both of us are going to have our babies, raise them to terrorize their Alpha father and each other, and find a place to live. No one can kill you but you, isn’t that what you always told me?” Merle nuzzled his younger brother, trying to ease the heartache he was feeling.

“I know I’ve said that. But let's be honest: I’m old. I ain’t a prime, ripe Omega anymore. I never took a mate or a whelping sponsor. My womb is not as strong as yours. Fuck, making it this far into pregnancy is a hell of a milestone. Just promise Dare, you will watch over my pup.” Merle’s voice trailed off into a whisper as the RV door opened. Rick came strolling in, a deal calmer than he left. From the sweet scent around him, Maggie allowed him to rut with her. Good. He needed it.

“Everything alright? I could smell my mamas outside getting worked up over something.” Both Omegas whined for their Alpha. Rick started rumbling and removing his shirt, but only his shirt. He gingerly climbed into the makeshift nest, wriggling between the heavily gestated men. He placed a heavily calloused hand on both bellies, earning staticky purrs from the Omegas.

“We’re fine, Alpha. We’re okay.” Merle was nuzzling Rick’s throat, trying to soothe his worried mate. Daryl was starting to purr as Rick’s hand rubbed the swollen bump that held their baby.

“Daryl? You okay?” he asked once more. Daryl hummed and placed his own hand over Rick’s.

“I’m okay. My hormones got the best of me.” He reached up to nuzzle the other side of Rick’s neck.

“You’re a good Alpha.” Rick smiled and happily kissed and nipped his two mates.

“Oh, by the way. Carol and Carl found something. A safe place to have your pups.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took the most of the next day to clear out the courtyard of the prison, making safe enough for the pups, and pupped. Carol, who allowed herself to be Rick’s partner for the night, was resting in the RV with Daryl and Merle. Her sister Omegas crooning and tending to her sore body. The grey-haired woman was nude, Merle and Daryl tending to fresh sex induced bruises. Merle was licking a new mark on her neck, caused by Rick gripping her in his teeth. She winced as Daryl shuffled his heavily pregnant body down to lick the slight tear at her vagina. Omegas don’t derive pleasure from the ministrations of a sister bond heal.

“I forgot how rough a Pre-Rut can be. Every time Ed tried, I took off, taking Sophia with me. We would stay at the shelter in Atlanta until his Rut was over. But Rick…” Daryl lifted his head.

“Rick is a good Alpha. He made damn sure that I was consenting and tried to tend to my sexual injuries afterward. Luckily for the sister bond, I can heal better.” Merle rubbed the flat stomach of Carol’s pup-less form.

“Do you think you’ll carry a pup for him as well?” he asked, curious. Carol shrugged.

“I’ve been injured by Ed so many times, made to miscarry too many babies. I don’t know if I want to.” Carol’s soft voice edged into a whisper, her scent bittering at the thought of displeasing her Alpha. Daryl and Merle crooned again, trying to soothe their bond mate.

“Hey, It’s alright. Rick told us we don’t have to bear pups for him. Our company is enough.” Merle soothed. Carol sighed and curled next to the softened bulk of the Dixons.

“But I’m female,” Daryl growled.

“So what? If you tell him you don’t want pups, you don’t want pups! Rick is a level headed Alpha. He will listen. Besides, he can dote on Sophia if he wants to, make up for the lack of his pups in your belly.” Carol smiled at the gruff man. She leaned up to kiss the beauty mark at the corner of his mouth.

“You’re right. I’m just gonna rest now.”

~~~…

The night came far too quickly. And Rick’s Rut was getting closer. He was already making plans on how to keep himself from harming his pack and unborn litters. Carl watched as his father paced around the new campsite inside the fences, his tall frame flickering in and out of sight from the fire. Both Daryl and Merle were still inside the RV, tending to Carol and each other. He stood on top of an overturned bus, keeping an eye out to protect his mothers. Andrea was by the fire, grooming herself to offer her own body to Rick for the night. Maggie came back from the run with a wide grin on her face, and a sex glaze in her features as his dad came back blushing to all hell as Glenn doted on the Delta woman.

“Carl. I can take watch now. You go eat.” Earlier in the evening, Sophia found a creek and some skinny fish, the bulk of the food going to Daryl and Merle. But there was a weak broth made with the bones and scale for sipping. She even found some Queen Anne carrots to soak in the product for more body.

“Okay.” scurrying off the bus, the two preteens switched off, Sophia holding a smaller rifle built for her size as Carl went to eat.

Rick was still prowling, his storm charged scent sharpening with Alpha musk as he was lining the edges of the camp with walker corpses. The bodies were just far enough to form a precise barrier, but close enough to cover their scents. Andrea was watching as Rick paused near the RV, rubbing his cheek on the outside under the window where the Dixon’s rest.

“Dad. Come eat. We’re alright for now.” Carl piped up. Rick paused and turned to gaze at his oldest pup.

“Carl. It won’t do any good asking him to calm.” Hershel piped up, casually gnawing on a fishbone. Dale nodded and sipped some water.

“How come?”

“He’s an Alpha entering Rut. In olden or war-torn times, any Alpha about to enter Rut will not rest until they are absolutely certain their family and pack are safe while they are preoccupied. If he cannot secure his pack, he will enter a Rut Rage and will go and eliminate any and all threats until he either suffers a heart attack or is destroyed. And we now live in a time where even the very water is a threat.” Hershel explained.

“Will you go into a Rut as well?” he asked. Hershel chuckled.

“No. I’m too old. I’ve aged out of my Rut days. But I have be on guard. If Rick enters a Rut Rage, I may be considered a threat to his harem. He is now the Prime Alpha of both my girls, he could kill me if I am a true threat.” Carl nibbled on a wilted carrot as he pondered the words.

“So if we can get inside the prison, will he calm down enough to not enter a Rage?” he asked.

“Possibly.” Carl then turned to see Andrea approach Rick, her back straight and confident. He watched as she placed her hands on the Alpha, rubbing his arm, chest, and neck.

“Turn away Carl. You don’t want to see your father claim another partner.” confused, Carl turned back and face Carol, who stepped out of the RV.

“...Are they going to…”

“Yep. And because he is Pre Rut, he won’t give a damn about an audience. Remember, All of us of age gave our consent to help him, and I am one of his mates. But you’re his son. You shouldn’t watch this.” she explained. Carl’s curiosity got the best of him, so he turned to see his father place Andrea on her hands and knees, tugging down her pants and undoing his own. He was raptured as Rick draped himself over her lithe form, burying his girth inside her. Carl blushed as Andrea keened out her pleasure. Pretty soon, someone covered his eyes.

“Come on Carl. Let them be.” Carol chastised. Carl nodded and went towards to RV, intent of cuddling with his mothers.

~~~…

Morning arrived, and Andrea was blissed out from Rick’s mounting, so she was snoring in a spot on the nest. Rick had led a team into the prison, clearing out a block for them to use. Daryl groaned as his unborn pup pressed and elbow into his kidney.

“Almost, baby. Almost time. Your papa found a place. Just stay in there a bit longer.” Daryl crooned to his belly. Merle was laying next to him, chuckling.

“Pup getting cramped in there?” he joked. Daryl gave him a weary glare.

“Is yours?” Merle shrugged.

“Fair enough.” Curled next to their sides were Sophia and Beth. Beth was seeking comfort from the older Omegas, while Sophia just wanted to nap.

It was only an hour, but Rick was back. His stormy scent was strong with Pre-Rut hormones, meant to lure interested Omegas near his den, or prevent rival Alphas from entering their territory. Rick collapsed with a groan near the foot of the bed. His rich scent woke up Beth, making her eyes glisten with the common Omega gold.

“We got a block cleared. I picked out a clean cell for you two to nest in. I’m cleaning out another for me when my Rut hits.” Rick then climbed into the driver's seat, pulling to RV closer to the prison, so both Dixons didn’t have to walk so far.

“We’ve only cleared out a block, but it should be enough until I’m out of Rut. We can clear more of it out as we go.” Turning off the RV, Rick then gently lifted Andrea into his arms, since she was still conked from last night. With a soft look, he made the two Dixons wait for his return. The two waited for a handful of minutes in silence.

“…Is he going to carry us across a threshold like blushing brides?” Merle questioned after another ten minutes. Daryl laughed.

“Looks like it. You or me first?” he poked. They didn’t have to wait long. Rick was back. Merle nudged Daryl first.

“You’re Prime Bitch. You first.” grumbling at the pack title, Daryl clung to Rick as he lifted him ever so gently off the bed. He carried him towards the prison.

The doors towards their cleared out block was being held open by Maggie, Dale, and Jimmy. Rick delicately placed Daryl onto a mattress before gently scent-marking his mate. Daryl crooned and gladly accepted the scent flag.

“I’m going to go get Merle now. If you want, you can start building your nest for the baby. Carol is gonna come and help. We got a decent shelter now.” Daryl watched Rick stroll out of the cell to gather his other pregnant mate. He began to undress and pulling the mattresses off the bunk and into a corner.

“Oh, Pookie.” Carol then urged her way over to help, settling the mattresses on a neat square in a corner.

“I need blankets. Pillows. Pelts. Anything for my nest. Got to make soft. For my baby and mate.” Carol nodded and took off her blouse to hand to Daryl to line his nest. Daryl purred as the fabric held Carol’s soft scent. Shirtless, Carol then went looking for more blankets and pillows.

As she left, Rick came in carrying Merle. Merle, realizing what his brother was doing, undressed to join him. Rick was rumbling as his pregnant mates arranged and rearranged the mattresses and skimp amount of clothes, slightly upset about the lack of blankets. Rick took off his shirt and gave it to the Omegas. He knelt down to gently kiss both of them.

“I’ll go grab the blankets you were using in the RV, be good.” Rick stalked away, both Dixons were enjoying the rippling of his Alpha figure.

“…If I can have more pups, I will happily have them.” Merle quipped. Daryl laughed again.

“Right now, let's focus on the pups we don’t have in our arms yet.” Daryl then sat down in the nest, pouting that there weren’t more supplies to line it with.

“I’m back.” Carol came walking in with towels, sheets, and a few pillows. Carl and Sophia were helping her. Without warning, both Merle and Daryl grabbed onto the two older pups, making them yelp with surprise, and pull them into the nest. Carol chuckled.

“If they making sure you stay in the nest…then they are close to giving birth. I’ll see if I can get Glenn and Maggie to go on a run for more baby supplies. Cloth to use as diapers, clothes, toys, stuff like that.” Carl was grumbling as Daryl was picking through the knots in his hair as Merle did the same to Sophia.

Rick came back and dropped almost every blanket he could carry onto the two grumbling pups. Both squawked as the Dixons laughed. Rick sat down near the nesting Omegas, softly rumbling to soothe his family.

“I think my Rut will come in three days. Maybe less. I don’t want to hurt any more partners, so I’m going to lock myself in a cell from now until it's over.” both Daryl and Merle whined at the remark. Rick rumbled again.

“It’s the best idea. Look, I’ll be locked in, but no one will be locked out. If it helps, then I can partners join in when it hits. But Merle, Daryl. You two stay away from me until my Rut is over. I don’t want to hurt you two, nevertheless the unborn pups inside you. Since I will be out of commission, Hershel will be Prime Alpha Regent. He’s the only other Alpha anyway. Until one of the pups present.” Rick pressed his forehead to both Omegas.

“I have grown to love you. Both of you. My strong and beautiful Omegas. I hope my Rut ends before the pups are born. But if not, I understand.” He kissed them once more and began to walk away.

He picked a cell the furthest from the Nest, handing the keys of the cell to Carol. Now locked in, he allowed his body to build up the Rutting pheromones. He smiled. He held off his Rut long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this time, but enjoy

Rick went into Rut during the night. Both Merle and Daryl whined to help their Alpha, but considering they were too far along into pregnancy, they had to rely on the others.

Carol allowed herself to be mounted by Rick, who, despite being lost in the rush of Rut, was still coherent enough to be gentle with her. Jimmy was outside with Andrea, piling up bodies to burn while Hershel and Patricia kept a vigil with Dale over the courtyard from the top of the RV. Sophia and Carl were unloading some of their supplies from the RV into the prison.

Currently, Daryl and Merle were helping Glenn prep his body for his round of mounting. The young Korean was blushing as Maggie was gently rubbing one of the Dixon’s bandanas on his neck to scent mark him. Daryl was lathering his fingers with more oil and prepping Glenn as Merle was holding his legs open and up, making them stretch so he could be more limber for Rick. Daryl then eased his callused fingers into a nervous Beta.

“Stop clenching. Relax.” Daryl huffed. Merle glanced down at his brother.

“I could make an anal plug. Wouldn’t be hard.” Merle proclaimed. Glenn squeaked.

“With what?!” Glenn yelped. Daryl finished prepping him.

“You could put him down now, Merle.” Daryl then fell back onto his heels, rubbing his swollen stomach as Merle released Glenn’s ankles.

“That’s a weird feeling,” Glenn mentioned, wriggling his ass in discomfort. Merle hissed and felt his unborn pup shift inside him. Glenn then sat upon his heels, wincing as one of his bare heels rubbed his rear end. He wore a white shirt of Merle’s as Maggie tied one of Daryl’s bandanas to the collar. The soft scents of the Omegas is to make sure Rick doesn’t truly injure the young Beta. Glenn watched as Daryl cleaned his fingers with his tongue, enjoying the mild taste of the Beta and stale lube.

“You don’t taste half bad, short round.” Daryl teased, making Glenn blush furiously. Merle cackled.

~~~…

Jimmy could smell the rich pheromones wafting from Rick’s chosen cell. If he weren’t an underage Beta, he would also be pawing at the cell for him. As it were, Maggie was pulling Beth away. The scent of Rick’s Rut sent her into an early heat. The only other Alpha is her father, so she was being taken to the pregnant Omegas for sympathy. Over the winter, Beth was pulling further from him, won’t even let him hug or. After talking to Hershel, it was because she is basically a Conquest Mate-to-be. Her inner Omega could sense that Rick was a more appropriate mating partner, and so she was subconsciously rejecting her boyfriend.

“Jimmy? You okay?” Patricia asked as she sat down next to the younger Beta. Jimmy shrugged as the older Beta woman settled herself onto the table he was sitting at. He and Andrea were finished with removing corpses, with Andrea now conversing with the Dixons to be mounted after Glenn.

“Just…I’m a bit envious of Rick. All those pretty ladies and strong Omegas throwing themselves into his den. Even Beth.” he pouted. Hershel was over by Rick’s cell, helping a very sore Carol, who was still nude, over to another cell to rest. As she was then tended to by Hershel, Patricia moved to help. Jimmy let out a sigh, heavy and jealous as Glenn then walked into the cell. He was curious now. Moving to peek, Jimmy balked as he saw Rick, thick and angry-looking, sniff and nip at a quivering Glenn. The older Beta took a deep breath and pressed his chest low, presenting his small rump towards the larger male. Rick was rumbling as he began to scent mark the Beta.

“Mine…All mine.” Rick’s voice was rough and powerful as he licked Glenn’s sex. Glenn yelped as Rick slipped his tongue into the male. Jimmy gasped as he felt the brushings of arousal build in his navel. From the way Glenn’s mouth parted to squeak and mewl as he was being happily eaten out by the large Alpha, he was enjoying it too.

“Jimmy!” He jumped, scraping his palm on the concrete wall as Maggie glowered down at him.

“Uh…Hi. I was just…” he couldn’t speak as Maggie gripped him by the scruff and dragged him away from the Rutting pair. He yelped as Maggie then tossed him to the feet of her father. Behind him, Dale, Carl, Sophia, and Andrea watched as he fell. Carol, Merle, Daryl, and Beth were in their cell nest, resting and comforting Beth with her Heat.

“Maggie, why did you throw him?” Hershel asked. He finished tending to Carol and had her rest. Maggie snarled at Jimmy.

“He was sneaking a look at our Alpha and Glenn.” Jimmy flinched as the other older Beta growled. Hershel growled softly.

“Jimmy, is this true?” Jimmy flinched.

“I was curious. That’s all.” Hershel shook his head.

“Curious or not, Rick could have killed you. You’re a young male who approached a Rutting Alpha. You’re only saving grace is that you are still a child.” Jimmy cowered.

“As Rick stated a long time ago, we are falling back on our basic instincts for survival. So, for your punishment, as Prime Regent, subjection mounting.” Jimmy flinched again.

Subjection mounting was nothing like play mating. It was banned from school because it was rumored to mess with pups presenting and their designations, but in truth, the mounting was an archaic system of pack demotion. Not a lot of people formed packs before the Turn, but those who did, had a member of the pack become the low man on the totem pole. This was mostly to keep an unruly packmate under watch and restricted. Most packs are two or three Alphas, several Betas, and at least on Omega mated to an Alpha. Rick’s pack was different. Two Alphas, four Omegas belonging to one Alpha, and a boatload of Betas. All the Betas were on equal ground, but now there was a designated low man. This position was called the Theta. Unlike Zeta, a Theta keeps their designation, but stay low until they redeemed themselves and can be trusted once more.

“Jimmy, strip. You’re 18, but still, a puppy compared to the rest of us.” Jimmy nodded. He undressed, covering his crotch with his palms. Luckily, with a Subjection Mounting, there is no penetration. Maggie grabbed a fell flat pillows for his knees and palms. Kneeling, Jimmy bowed his head and waited to be mounted. He didn’t need to present, presenting was only done with either mating or play bonding.

Maggie undressed first. Since she was the first one to find him, she would mount him first. Before the Turn, Jimmy would have killed to see Maggie naked and mounting him, or him mounting her. He stole a peek.

Maggie’s body was lean and lithe, still sporting a few bruises from her round with Rick. His eyes fell on the spot where her clitoris would have been. Instead was a small cock, pink, and a bit fleshy. The cocklet was no thicker than a thumb, but it was the length of a hand. All in all, it was a decent size for a Delta.

Maggie took a swat to his bare ass, making him yelp. He shivered as he felt her soft hat body press against his own. He flinched as he felt her cocklet rub his hind end. She began to hump him, making his face burn with embarrassment as he fought to not react. It was quick and demeaning. When she was done, Maggie stood and Andrea rubbed her body on him, and so on.

~~~….

Glenn shuddered as Rick wrung out another orgasm from his spent body. He knotted a few minutes ago, and Glenn was full. Almost too full. But Rick, even Rut addled, was still nurturing.

“Pretty Beta. My Beta.” Rick rumbled. Glenn groaned as he felt the larger male roll his hips, making him twitch.

“Alpha…” Rick continued to rumble as he nipped and licked Glenn’s column neck. The younger man squeaked and allowed himself to get comfortable. It will be a while until Rick’s knot went down.

~~~…

Rick’s Rut lasted a week. Andrea, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, and even Patricia were all sore and wrung out, but very pleased to satisfy their Alpha. Beth, Merle, and Daryl purred as the Prime nuzzled them. With Dale and Hershel too old to help the younger male and Sophia and Carl too young, everyone allowed their Alpha to eat and rest.

“Tomorrow, we start clearing out the prison, make it ours. And start preparing for the pups to come.” Everyone nodded, all in agreement. Rick then stretched and went to his pregnant mates. They had some bonding to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick was smiling as Daryl and Merle purred as he had one hand on each of their pup swollen bellies.

“We’re gonna try to clear out as many walkers from the halls as we can. Hershel wants to come, but Dale convinced him to stay behind. Beth, Carl, Sophia, and Patricia are also staying behind. I have Andrea on guard outside, along with Maggie. Glenn, Jimmy, and Dale are gonna clear the halls with me. Carol is gonna learn some skills from Hershel for the approaching pups.” Both Dixon brothers grumbled at being left behind.

“You better come back in one piece. Unbitten.” Merle growled out. Daryl was nuzzling Rick, the scent of his concern wafting around him. Rick rumbled.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ll be back, safe and sound.” Merle whined and reached out to nuzzle his Alpha as well.

“These pups need their daddy. You better be back okay.” Rick simply smiled and went back to rubbing bellies and nuzzling necks.

~~~…

With the group of four, they steadily cleared out the hallways, dropping walkers as to accent their travel. As they circled closer to the area where the cafeteria was, they noticed a few walkers shambling by the doors.

“Must be something alive in there,” Glenn mentioned. Jimmy and Dale nodded in agreement. Rick also bobbed his head once.

“Probably a raccoon or a deer. Either way, we’ll have some meat for the night. Stay close and stay tight.” Glenn and Jimmy nodded and flanked the slender Alpha, Dale standing behind them. He was older and weaker, so any danger would not see him with his firemen’s ax until it was nearly too late. At least that’s what Rick said.

He wasn’t expecting a legless walker.

Dale screamed as the said walker gnashed his Achille’s tendon in half, making him collapse. Glenn was quicker and finished off the walker as Jimmy used his stronger body to lift the older man. Rick finished off the walkers near the doors since they turned to spy on easier prey. Rick then shoved the doors open and lead his frantic team inside.

Already, Rick was shedding his shirt, making a tourniquet to wrap around Dale’s leg.

“Rick, what do we do?” Glenn asked, a bit terrified. Jimmy glanced behind them and paled as he spotted something.

“Guys…” he was ignored. Rick didn’t think next.

“I’m sorry, Dale.” With four powerful strikes, Rick hacked off Dale’s leg at shin just above his bite. Dale was mercifully passed out. Whether from pain or blood loss, no one knew. 

“Rick…” Jimmy started again.

“Glenn, the tourniquet will hold for a little while, but we need to get him to Hershel. We need something to carry him.” Rick ordered. Glenn nodded and spotted a tray table.

“ALPHA!” Both Rick and Glenn turned to see Jimmy pointing his crowbar towards a group of men, all in prison jumpsuits.

“Holy shit.” proclaimed a skinny one with reddish/blond hair. Rick stood and turned, as fluid and as quick as rapid, pointing his still loaded python at the men.

“Hey, hey! Easy. We didn’t mean to startle you. But you bust into our home and hacked off a guy’s leg, safe to say we are bit unsettled.” muttered one of the men, a tanned young man with long hair tied in a tail. Rick glanced down towards the tanned man’s waist, spotting the small six-shooter. The man noticed him looking.

“I don’t use it on anyone but biters,” he replied. Rick didn’t believe him. He took his finger off the trigger but did not let the gun drop.

“Glenn. Jimmy. Get Dale and let's go.” The two young Betas got Dale onto the cart. Jimmy picked up Dale’s ax. They both waited for Rick.

Keeping his eye on the group of men, all of them carrying the scent of unwashed musk and blockers, Rick then led his group back. The men followed.

~~~…

Daryl was purring. Sophia was cuddling with her new mother when she accidentally brushed his swollen chest. Some of his milk dribbled out from him. And Sophia, who was still too skinny, latched on, her pup instincts kicking in as she nursed. Merle was purring as Carl nursed from him. Both Omegas nuzzled their stepchildren, content with feeding them the thin liquid. Hershel was smiling as he watched Carol and Beth making a second nest on the other side of the room.

Merle hissed.

“Easy now. Watch those teeth.” The older Dixon went back to purring as Daryl whined when he was emptied. He wanted to let Sophia feed some more.

“You two are gonna make some amazing mothers,” Beth whispered, her voice wistful. Carol chuckled, but she agreed.

“Hershel!” the group, minus Andrea and Maggie, all turned to see Rick, Glenn, and Jimmy wheel in a pale and bloody Dale. Five men in grey/blue jumpsuits followed in.

“What happened?” Hershel asked, already slipping into his more authoritative voice. Carol and Beth rushed out to help.

“He was bit. I cut off his leg in hope that I prevented infection.” Rick stated. Hershel then had Glenn and Jimmy lift Dale and usher him into a clean cell.

“That was smart. You may have saved his life. Beth, go strip some bedsheets for bandages. Carol, start up a fire so we can sterilize that file by the bed. We need to smooth and even out this stump. Good thing he is unconscious, because is this gonna hurt.” Content that Dale was in good hands, Rick turned to their new guests.

“Congratulations, you’ve just been pardoned.” that one line seemed to shock the men. The skinny white man was visibly shocked.

“Wait…what’s going on?” he asked. Rick snarled a deep and vibrating sound that echoed from his chest.

“The world ended almost a year ago. Nothing is stopping you from leaving.” Rick began to stand in front of the cell that held the pregnant Dixons, already releasing his True Prime pheromones to protect his mates and unborn puppies. The tanned man began posturing, his scent blockers fading to give way to a bitter Alpha stink. Behind Rick, he heard Daryl grunt and swear as he stood to approach his wary mate.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Daryl growled out. He was still nude, being so close to giving birth. The strange men glanced at him and balked.

“Holy shit. An Omega?!” The tanned man yelped.

“A heavily pregnant Omega.” one of the darker men mentioned. At the remark, Rick snarled louder and more viciously. One of the two larger men flinched and let out a submissive whine, making the tanned man snarl back at him.

“Tiny! I am your Alpha!” Tiny, as it was, whined again as Rick let out another Snarl, this one laced with Command. The large man whined again and knelt, bowing his head at the same time.

“Tomas…He’s stronger. He’s Prime.” Tomas snarled again, trying to force the larger, gentler man back on his feet. Tiny didn’t budge. Rick let out a rich, soft rumble, drawing the other man towards him. Tiny kept his shoulders curved inward as he walked over, already submitting. Daryl let out a Croon, being Head Bitch, so he had the ultimatum with the man. He reached up to scratch lightly at the man’s neck.

“Sub Alpha. You need another Alpha to follow.” Daryl announced. He glanced over at Rick, his powerful mate giving him a slight bob of his head.

“We need the muscle.” Rick turned his eyes back on Tomas. The more well-fed Alpha vibrating with anger. Behind the man, two of his companions began to shuffle on their feet, confused. The smaller black man was also shaking with anger.

Rick started to calm as he felt Daryl’s rough hands cup his neck, just above his shoulder blade.

“You can stay in the prison, we’ll help you clear out another block for yourselves. And we’ll take half of your supplies.” Tomas snarled again.

“Fuck you! You already took my cell,” he pointed to the same cell Daryl waddled out of, “and my Sub! I ain’t giving you shit!” he went back to posturing, his eyes starting to flicker red.

“I ain't asking,” Rick stated. the skinny white man tried to speak up again.

“Tomas, just take the deal. We’ll manage. Don’t you see? They have pups.” Apparently, The man noticed Carl and Sophia peeking around the corner of the cell, curious about where their mother went. Tomas turned and punched the man, knocking him down.

“Shut the fuck up, Axel! I ain’t relinquishing my territory!” Tomas felt his eyes burn with Alpha Red. He then lunged for Rick.

Daryl watched as Rick, despite still being Rut worn, slam his elbow into Tomas’s throat, making him choke on his air. The man dropped to his knees as he tried to breathe, still snarling and glaring at Rick.

“You can submit now, leave, or die. Your choice.” Tomas snarled again, rising up to spit at Rick. Rick wiped the clump of mucus and saliva off his cheek. In one fluid movement, he buried his hatchet, literally, into Tomas’ skull. The squelch of scrambled brain matter almost made Daryl retch. Behind Tomas’ body, the skinny black man let out a wail. Daryl turned to snarl at the man. In the other man’s distress, Daryl picked up the sugary scent of a young Omega. He flinched, sparing a look towards his mate. Rick was crinkling his nose at the overly sweet scent. Daryl took in more of the odor. He picked up the smell of something metallic, like hot tin, with a faint trace of paper rot.

“You’re sterilized. That’s why your scent is wrong.” The skinny man let out a screech and lunged not for Rick, but Daryl. He wasn’t expecting Rick to grab him by the throat.

“If I let you go, you can leave, submit or die. If you try to attack my mate again, I will kill you right here.” From behind the sour Omega, Axel and the other man quickly knelt and exposed their necks. The Omega snarled and bit Rick’s exposed hand. With a hiss, Rick dropped the man, already reaching for his hatchet that was still buried in Tomas’ head. But the man was already running deeper into the prison, the scent of his grief bouncing off the concrete walls. No one went after him.

The other guy was named Oscar. Both Axel and Oscar remained still as Rick turned to go check on his injured packmate. Daryl sat his naked ass on one of the metal benches that was placed nearby, hissing as his ass was chilled by the cold metal.

“How far along are you?” Axel asked, keeping himself appearing small. Daryl rubbed his massive bump.

“Due almost any day now. How did the other guy get spayed? His scent is lacking chemical sterilization.” Daryl asked.

“Andrew? Tomas wanted no pups, and when Andrew went in heat, he locked him in a freezer until it was over. After the first time, Tomas gave him a choice: a knife through the womb, or eviction. Andrew is weak. Tomas had Big Tiny hold him down as he carved out his uterus and ovaries. Axel here read that sugar and honey can make a wound heal faster, so we smeared some on his cuts. Luckily, he was also a virile Omega and healed fairly quick.” Daryl growled as he looked at the dead Alpha.

“Damn. TO be honest, I’ve almost done something similar when I presented. My daddy was the worst Alpha you could think of, especially since he birthed two Omega sons.”

“Two?” Daryl groaned as he noticed his slip. Both Oscar and Axel began sniffing the air, curious.

“Fuck. Don’t get any ideas.” Letting out a soft croon, Daryl waited as he heard Merle grunt and grumble to his feet. He then waddled out of the nest, scowling as he spotted the two new men. Both gaped as they noticed Merle’s equally round belly.

“…Are you guys…sister Omegas?” Axel asked. Merle growled at the man as he sat next to his brother.

“In a way.” Merle nuzzled Daryl’s shoulder, seeking the comfort of his brother.

“I think I’m starting to have contractions,” he mumbled. Daryl scowled in curiosity. He placed his hand on Merle’s round stomach, feeling the muscles ripple. Daryl crooned.

“You’re in labor,” Merle whined, calling for his Alpha. Rick came running over, concerned.

“Merle?” he started. Merle keened as another contraction caused him to shudder.

“My pup. It’s time.”


	5. Chapter 5

Merle whined loudly as his belly convulsed to bring his pup into the world. He was laying out on the nest, already his legs slicked with amniotic fluid and light blood. Hershel unfortunately, was unable to help. Dale needed him more. But that was okay. He had his bond sisters and his Alpha to help him. Carol and Beth were already prepping water, some knives, clean towels and suture supplies. Daryl was rubbing his stomach as Merle found his head leaning against Rick’s broad chest.

Both Carol and surprisingly Beth began to lactate as Merle went into labor, their bodies ready to help their bond sister nurse his newborn.

Merle let out another moan as he felt the infant inside him shift. Carol was near his entrance, checking him for dilation. Carol measured with her slim fingers, apologizing with her scent as her movement caused some discomfort towards Merle. She then gave the older male a soft smile.

“You’re almost ready to push.” Carol whispered. Merle grinned, his usual smirk lacking the sarcastic notes as his body was flushed with sweat. He was panting as he laughed slightly in relief.

“Thank fuck. Daryl, remember what I asked? Just in case?” the older Dixon reminded. Daryl let out his own soft whine, but he nodded.

“I remember. But nothing is gonna happen! You are going to have a plump and healthy pup, and they are gonna be raised by four mothers! Not two, not three. Four!”

“Who the hell is the fourth?” Merle asked jokingly. Daryl tilted his head towards Beth.

“Bo Peep over here.”

“Rick finally claimed her?” he asked. Their Alpha chuckled.

“No, I haven’t. But she will be part of my harem when she is older, only if she wants to. She is still too young for my tastes. Let’s just focus on you for now.” Merle purred at the love radiating from their slender and yet broad chested Alpha.

~~~…

Oscar, Axel, and Big Tiny were in awe at the tenderness the True Prime gave to the laboring Omega. They watched from the hallway, not dumb enough to approach the claimed nest.

“You’re new.” The three inmates turned to see one of the half-grown pups staring at them. He wore a battered Stetson, and while he had a pistol at his side, he had a slingshot as well. The boy was still unpresented, but the inmates could see he may grow to be an Alpha.

“Uh…hi. Your daddy brought us back.” Oscar replied, being the only inmate who once had children. The boy held a firm scowl on his face.

“I know that. But that doesn’t explain why you are outside my mothers’ nest.” He stated. Oscar chuckled.

“Which one is your bearer? I get that you have two mothers.”

“Three.” The boy snipped out. Oscar took a step back. He didn’t even know he was standing.

“I’m sorry?” he asked. The boy crossed his arms.

“I have three moms. I may end up with more. My dad is a strong Alpha. He needs a lot of mates.” The boy turned to see a sturdy blonde woman march in, her pretty face holding a bit of severity in her features.

“Carl. Sophia came running out to tell us that Merle is having his baby. Is it true?” the fierce woman asked. Carl, the boy apparently, grinned and happily bobbed his head.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see my brother or sister.” Carl beamed. The woman smiled.

“That’s good. How’s Dale?” she asked. Carl shrugged.

“He hasn’t woken up yet. But he is still alive, so that counts I suppose. It’s only been three hours.” Carl replied. The woman made a quizzical scowl.

“I see. Didn’t realize so much time has passed already. I guess I’ve been on watch too long.” She muttered. Carl smiled.

“You can go offer support to Merle? He likes your company.” The woman chuckled.

“I will go see him. Besides, Glenn is on watch with Jimmy. Maggie and Patricia are with Hershel, and Sophia is napping in her cell. I’ll go see if Rick needs help with Merle.” Waving a subtle farewell to the boy, the woman left.

“Take care Andrea.” Turning back to the stunned inmates, Carl resumes his not-so-subtle guard on the nest, now a designated birthing den.

“…Your daddy has a harem?” Axel asked, curious. Carl nodded.

“He does. He has four Omegas under his claim, a lot of the Betas recently claimed as Rut partners, a Delta, and he used to have his own Sub Alpha.” He explained. All three men made appreciative noises at the number of partners their new Alpha has.

“Damn, he must be powerful.” Axel chirped. Carl grinned again.

“He is.”

~~~…

It was time. Merle howled as he felt the slippery head of his infant press against his torn rim. Rick gritted his teeth as Merle seemed to pulverize the bones in his hands from his grip. Carol crooned.

“Alright Merle. On the next contraction, you can push. Oh, you are doing so good! In a few more moments, you will be holding your baby.” Carol crooned again. Beth had some bathing water ready for the newborn, a washcloth already dampened. The youngest Omega turned to both Merle and Rick, a bit curious.

“I was wondering…Why is Merle giving birth before Daryl? Wouldn’t it make more sense that Daryl went into labor first?” she asked. Merle took a few deep yet quick breaths.

“It’s because I’m older. My body is weaker due to age, and so I had to give birth earlier. But because of my age…I may not survive whelping my pup.” All three supporting Omegas let out soft cries at the remark. Daryl whined and pressed his forehead to Merle’s.

“You aren’t gonna die! Stop talking like that!” Daryl snarled. Merle gave his brother a bemused huff.

“Just being realistic, baby brother.” Merle whispered.

A powerful contraction caused Merle to howl again, and he pushed as hard as he could. He keened as he pressed against Rick. Rick was crooning and rumbling, praising his mate as he tried to bring their infant into the world.

He yowled as he pushed once more.

“You’re doing wonderful, Merle. Almost here. I can see their head.” Rick crooned. Merle let out a whine that trailed into a sob.

“I’m sorry Alpha. My first pup ain’t yours.” He murmured. Rick rumbled.

“No, it’s Shane’s. But that’s okay. It means a part of Shane lives on. That doesn’t matter to me. It will still be my puppy.” He nuzzled the flushed Merle, earning a skipping purr from the Omega. Merle took in a deep breath and began pushing as he had another contraction, screaming as he felt his pup slip further out of him.

Daryl let out a mild panicky cry as he smelled his brother’s rich blood. Carol chirped to the other Omega.

“It’s okay, Daryl. He’s alright. A little bit of blood is okay.” Carol then let out a happy noise.

“They’re almost here. One more push.” Beth sat a bit straighter, ready to clean the baby.

Merle let out a loud and long scream as he pushed with all he had. Rick grunted as he swore he felt something in his hand snap. He felt the warm, wet thing slip out of him completely. He leaned against Rick, panting hard. He waited.

~~~…

Dale woke up to the shrill, angry cry of an infant. Both Hershel and Patricia helped him up, amazed.

“How are you?” Patricia asked. Dale’s eyes flew to his leg…or what was left of it.

“I got bit. But I ain’t dead.” He stammered. The kindly woman smiled.

“Rick’s quick thinking saved your life.” The three elders of the group paused as they heard the angry wails of a newborn bounce around the open room. Dale sat up in his bed.

“Who just gave birth?” he asked, in awe at the sound of new life. Hershel stood and walked out to investigate. Patricia smiled.

“Whoever it was, they were in labor for seven hours. You’ve been out just as long. Sun’s gone down. A lot has happened since you were unconscious.” Patricia then turned to see Hershel reenter the cell. He was smiling, soft tears dotting his white lashes.

“Merle had his pup. A boy.”

~~~…

Merle was fighting back his sobs of joy as he held his wailing son. He was still connected to his dam by the umbilical cord, all slippery and bloody, covered with placenta and mucus. He smiled as his angry little cries demanded attention. Beth was by his side, gently wiping away blood and viscera from the wrinkly little body. She was softly singing too, a song he hasn’t heard since his mother was alive. He smiled. Beth’s bell-like voice was better than Norma June Dixon’s rough vocals were as she sang “You are my sunshine.” Except Beth replaced “my” with “our.”

“He’s so tiny.” Daryl mentioned, in awe with the newborn. The baby’s cries were trailing off, soft hiccups as he whimpered. His crying made the three waiting Omegas whine as they each felt their breasts give in to the swell of milk. The baby then cried louder as he smelled milk. Merle smiled and brought the infant to his chest, hissing slightly as the baby latched on with a squeaky growl.

Rick was rumbling as he leaned in to scent the infant, smiling as the newborn scented him back. The baby gurgled, opening his eyes as gazing up at his parents with greyish eyes.

“…Hello there, Sean Shane Grimes. SJ.” Merle smiled. It was the perfect name.


	6. Chapter 6

Merle held SJ so tenderly against his chest as Carol and Beth tended to his torn orifice. Rick was rumbling as he glanced down at his mate, pleased that both mother and child were alright. He nuzzled Merle’s neck, taking joy in the milky scent he carried.

“Merle, you did so good. He is just perfect.” Rick reached out to trace the downy hair of Sean’s head as he nursed from his mother. Merle smiled his trademark crooked grin. But it was kind, soft. Not at all like the crassness he normally portrays. Daryl was laying down next to his brother, his large stomach cradled in his hands.

“I can’t wait for my pup to come now.” Daryl smiled as Merle gently placed a whining Sean next to him, allowing the newborn to breast crawl to Daryl’s own milk filled teats. Daryl cried with soft joy as the infant latched on to nurse. Rick turned to his two other Omegas, smiling as they moved closer to bond with the baby. Merle was content to rest against Rick. 

“Look at our pack. Our pup is going to be so spoiled!” Rick crooned. He had a damp cloth and was gently cleaning the sweat  from his mate’s brow. Merle let out an amused huff.

“Yeah well...He deserves to be spoiled. Daryl and I, we were...” Rick kissed the corner of Merle’s mouth. Merle let out a soft chirp of  surprise but leaned into the tender touch.

“I saw the scars. You don’t have to say anything. No one is  gonna lay a hand on our baby. If anyone does...we’ll kill them.” Merle smiled and purred as Rick gently cleaned his body of the sweat and blood he shed during labor. He tried his hardest to fight the growing blush on his face as Rick cleaned the blood from between his thighs. He felt his breath hitch as Rick gently ran the damp cloth over his genitals, and through his pubic hair. Rick was rumbling once he was certain Merle was clean. He placed his rough palm on the small bulgy pudge of his mate’s stomach. He leaned down and kissed the pudge, making Merle purr a bit.

“You can rest now. GO cuddle with your bond sisters and our pup. I’m going to go check on Dale and the others.” Rick kissed him again and stood, chuckling as he stood, mirth in his features as Merle crawled over to curl around his pup. So far, Sean was making squeaky growls as he was now latched onto Carol’s round breast, drinking greedily as he got a meal from his third mother. Beth was smiling as she was turning several towels into reusable diapers. She just needs safety pins now. Rick felt the sunlight warmth bloom in his chest. He smiled softly to himself. It was love.

~~~…

Dale was awake when Rick walked into his cell. Carl disappeared somewhere and came back with bandages and medicine. Rick glanced at the medical supplies and smiled.

“Who made the run?” he asked. Patricia, who was scowling slightly, let out a huff.

“Carl did. I swear, that boy is ballsy.” she huffed. Rick chuckled.

“I have a feeling he is going to be a great Alpha. Anyway, how are you feeling Dale?” The Prime sunk to his knees by Dale’s bed. The old Beta was laying down, ignoring the throbs of pain from what was left of his leg.

“I felt better. Think I lost five pounds.” Dale joked.

“No shit. But I suppose Fatalistic humor is at its strongest these days.” Rick joked back. It was well into darkness, the only light coming from a dingy kerosene lantern glistening over by the no longer usable sink. The three remaining convicts made their beds in a far corner cell, all deciding to bunk together, so they weren’t an issue for the moment.

Dale sat up with a bit of difficulty, wincing his leg bumped against the corner of his bunk. 

“How’s Merle? He had his pup today, right?” Dale asked. Rick grinned.

“Yep. A healthy boy. He is already getting spoiled by his mothers. Tomorrow, we will head back to the kitchen, and gather food. You keep resting. Daryl should be due soon as well.” Rick replied. Dale chuckled.

“Yeah well. It seems I  wont be much help nowadays. I don’t want to be a burden to the pack.” Dale mentioned. Rick scowled in thought. Hershel and Patricia retired to their own cell next door sometime in the five minutes the other two men were talking.

“Let’s see... You won’t be able to do security rounds around the yard or climb up into a watch tower for a night or two. What are you good at besides keeping watch, time or fishing?” Rick asked. Dale could see his Alpha was starting to get a bit sleepy. It was a long day. Glenn, Maggie and Jimmy were on watch for the night, since Andrea was on watch for the whole afternoon. Rick figured he was going to watch as well, since Maggie and Glenn were thinking about pair bonding.

Dale grinned a bit. He had an idea.

“I was a mechanic and a part time survivalist before my wife passed away. I figured I can teach the kids and convicts some neat tricks.” Dale mentioned. Rick chuckled again.

“That’ll be fine for now. If I can find a way to make a prosthetic, I can  help out more. But I guess this is good enough.” Rick nodded and gently scent marked the injured older Beta.

“I’m going to get some rest, then head out for watch. You should sleep too.” Dael nodded and allowed his body to sink into the flat mattress. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

~~~…

Merle heard soft  hiccupping cries as his internal clock told him it was dawn. He pushed his still sore body up and scanned the shared nest for his pup. Sean was crying in the center, protected by his mob of mothers. Merle smiled and reached out to scoop his pup up and brought him to his now leaking breast. SJ whined and latched on quietly, already content on eating his breakfast.

“How do you feel?” Merle glanced over to  Carol, her lean body relaxed the first time in a long time. Merle kept his pup cradled to his chest.

“Hurt. But for once...it’s a good hurt.” Carol was also topless as she sat up and stretched sleep worn muscles. IN the nest, Beth, Daryl, Carl and  Sophia were quietly sleeping, content to be in the safety of the nest.

“When did Carl and Sophia enter?” Merle asked. Carol shrugged and slipped on a shirt, forgoing her bra.

“Sometime last night. Where’s Rick?” she asked. Merle shrugged back, causing Sean to whine as he was disturbed from his nursing. He gummed the hell out of Merle’s dusky  nipple.

“Brat.” he addressed his newborn. He turned back to Carol. “He was on watch last night. But I think he is going to take the ex-cons back to the room he found them for supplies.” he replied. Carol smiled and stood, brushing off imaginary dust from her pants.

“I’m going to go to the RV and see if we have anything to make for breakfast. You and Daryl need to eat more, especially if you are going to be nursing pups.” she replied back. Merle watched her leave, but kept his pup cradled to his chest. Sean was murmuring as he ate, unlatching as he now whined in discomfort. Merle delicately placed the baby over his shoulder, firmly but gently whacking his back. Sean coughed up a bit of milk on his mother’s bare shoulder, fussing as he tended to. Merle smiled as his pup scrunched his face and  immediately relaxed. He patted to clothed bottom of his baby, chuckling as the infant filled his homemade diaper with pee. 

“Let’s get you changed.” Standing up, his leg shaking a bit, Merle moved to the bunk, placing down a pillow and laying Sean on the flat feathers. He quickly removed the soiled diaper and placed it to the side. Beth made several reusable diapers during the night, so he placed one on the baby. Beth seemed to have sewn buttons on the side so the small tears hooked on. Once clean, Merle picked up his infant and moved to walk out of the cell. He was still naked, but thought none of it.

Outside in the main hallway, Merle saw the three convicts conversing with Hershel, Patricia and Carol. Rick was accepting a bottle of water from Carol, his muscles straining as he held a bag of dehydrated beans and powdered milk in one arm. Merle was enjoying the casual display of strength coming from the Alpha. He cleared his throat and got the Alpha’s attention.

“Merle! How you feeling?” Rick asked, his stormy scent soft with the touch of Spring. He was happy. The slender Alpha placed down his foraged supplies and slipped over to his weakened mate. He reached out to gently poke SJ’s chubby cheek. The baby whined and tried to curl deeper in his mother’s arms. Merle let out a soft cackle at the movement.

“I’m fine, Alpha. I’m an Omega, so I can heal faster. At least from giving birth. Now...who are these guys?” Merle said, finally addressing the men who were holed up  here. The biggest guy, a gentle mannered Alpha, held out his hand to shake.

“I’m Big Tiny.” Merle snorted.

“Is that your real name?” Merle jabbed. Big  Tiny blushed.

“No. ..It’s Caleb.” Big Tiny, now called Caleb, allowed the bulky Omega to shake his larger hand. Merle grinned.

“Neat. Ya know...if it wasn’t for this shitstorm of a world, I would have been in here with you years ago. I’m Merle. Daryl’s older brother.” Caleb straightened his large back.

“Oh, so your brother is Prime Bitch? What about you?” Caleb asked. Merle huffed.

“I guess I’m the pack Matron. I was the first to give birth, and I’m the oldest Omega.” Merle allowed Rick to gently pull Sean from his arms, allowing the Alpha to scent and bond with the newborn. Sean whined as he took in the stronger scent of the Alpha.

“Merle!” Merle turned to see a wide-awake Beth toss a sheet over to his nude body. Grumbling, the older Omega wrapped the sheet around his body like a cape, keeping his body in weak modest.

“Hey Beth. Morning.” the youngest Omega smiled and went over to coo at the baby. Carol had a bowl of oat simmering over a kerosene stove with the powdered milk, getting breakfast taken care of. Merle turned to the next convict.

“I’m Axel. Only got in here by being a dumb ass.” the scrawny redhead piped. Merle gave him a once over, but decided he wasn’t a threat. The last guy, a large  dark skinned man, held out his hand as well.

“Oscar. Alpha. Axel is a Beta and Caleb is a Sub Alpha.” Oscar then glanced at Rick, waiting for permission from the stronger Alpha to approach the crass Omega. Rick, still holding Sean, gave him a light bob of his head in approval. Oscar then stood next to Merle, carefully leading him to a seat.

“Just because I’m an Omega, doesn’t mean I need your damn fucking help!” Merle growled, irate. Oscar let out a soft rumble, trying to soothe the Omega...and failing. He just seemed to piss him off more. Merle snapped his jaws at the other male. Oscar chuckled but got him to sit down. Before Merle could attack, Rick placed the newborn back in his arms.

“It’s fine. Since you just gave birth, the submissive Alphas in our pack will want to tend to you. You are our Matron. Just let it happen. You deserve it, after all.” Rick crooned. Merle huffed and turned his head to pout. Sean was yawning, already slipping into a nap. Merle gently rocked his infant, accepting his mate’s words.

Carol gave him a bowl of oatmeal and a strip of squirrel meat when the loud alarms of the prison rang like demented claxons. 


End file.
